visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Aie
Career Band History * LAPSE - unknown * Another you - unknown (guitar) * Theia - unknown (guitar) * Lamiel - October 1997 ~ October 23 1999 (guitar) * kein - January 9 2000 - August 31 2000 (guitar) * deadman - 2000 ~ May 23 2006 (guitar) * aie - 2006 ~ present (guitar, vocals) * the god and death stars - August 14 2006 ~ March 27 2007 (guitar, vocals) * the studs - April 2007 ~ August 7 2009 (guitar) * the god and death stars - August 2009 ~ May 4 2015, February 25th 2016 ~ present (guitar, vocals) * gibkiy gibkiy gibkiy (highfashionparalyze) - June 26 2010 ~ present (guitar) * THE MADCAP LAUGHS - May 25 2012 ~ present (guitar, vocals) * KEEL - August 7 2015 ~ present (guitar) * DECAYS - December 16th 2017 ~ present (guitar, vocals) Session bands * マセチクカズチク (MASE-TICK KAZU-TICK) - June 2015 ~ present aie, ba.[[kazu] (the god and death stars), gu.一也 (HOLLOWGRAM), 篤人 (eStrial)] * タケイミゼル (TAKEI MIZER) - 2014 ~ present gu.[[ユアナ] (STEREO.CK), ba.seek (Mix Speaker's Inc.), dr.武井誠 (ex-cali≠gari)] * Premium Night Vol.2 Session - 'January 7th 2016 [vo.ryo (HOLLOWGRAM), gu.&vo.aie (the god and death stars), gu&vo.夢時 (HOLLOWGRAM), gt.HIRO (ex-La'cryma Christi), ba.田浪真悟 (ex-GOTCHAROCKA), dr.篤人 (eStrial)] * '浅田家の人々 (Asadaya no Hitobito) - July 5, 2015 [vo.ガラ (MERRY), gu.aie, key.Yoshioka-sensei, vio.Sachi (Kokusyoku Sumire)], August 11 2015 gu.aie, ba.kazu ([[The god and death stars])] * G KILLS LONDON - March 6 2015 (ネジ。, [[Plastic Tree]), gu.aie, ba.YOSHIPON (TEARS OF THE REBEL), dr.武井誠 (ex-cali≠gari)] * ワルの華 (Waru no Hana) - January 27 2015 [vo.樹威 (GOTCHAROCKA), gu.aie, gu.夢時 (HOLLOWGRAM), ba.Tsunehito (D), dr.川内亨 (12012)] * KEEL - July 30 2013 As support member * KISUIプロジェクト - 2002 (guitar, composer) * aki - 2005 (live guitar) * C4 - August 27 2011 (live guitar) * JILS - November 11th 2011 ~ March 30th 2013 * MUNIMUNI - guest whispers in their album A_Kills_A (2016.3.16) * ウミユリ - guest guitar and composer of one song on the mini-album 飢 (2017) *'ASAGI' - guest guitar on 斑 (2018) Works * david skull no records - produced works of deadman, the god and death stars and design works for most of aie's bands (usually credited as Dai Mase 間瀬大) * Godbar ゴッドバー - occasional barman work at the Shinjuku LOFT bar "THE LOFT". Band Chronology TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy ImageSize = width:750 height:300 PlotArea = width:650 height:250 bottom:50 left:20 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:grid1 value:rgb(0.86,0.86,0.86) id:grid2 value:gray(0.8) id:bars value:dullyellow legend:vocals id:bg value:white id:2color value:coral legend:guitar id:3color value:yellowgreen legend:bass id:4color value:skyblue legend:drums Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom Legend = left:30 top:25 columns:4 columnwidth:100 BackgroundColors = canvas:bg Period = from:01/10/1997 till:30/06/2018 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:01/01/1998 gridcolor:grid1 ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:1 start:01/11/1997 BarData= bar:Lamiel bar:kein bar:deadman bar:thegod bar:thestuds bar:highfashionparalyze bar:themadcap bar:jils bar:keel bar:DECAYS PlotData= # set defaults width:20 fontsize:m textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) color:bars bar:Lamiel color:2color from:01/10/1997 till:23/10/1999 text:Lamiel bar:kein color:2color from:09/01/2000 till:31/08/2000 text:kein bar:deadman color:2color from:01/09/2000 till:23/05/2006 text:deadman bar:thegod from:14/08/2006 till:27/03/2007 text:the god and death stars bar:thegod color:2color from:14/08/2006 till:27/03/2007 width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:thegod from:01/08/2009 till:04/05/2015 bar:thegod color:2color from:01/08/2009 till:04/05/2015 width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:thegod from:25/02/2016 till:30/06/2018 bar:thegod color:2color from:25/02/2016 till:30/06/2018 width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:thestuds color:2color from:01/04/2007 till:07/08/2009 text:the studs bar:highfashionparalyze color:2color from:26/06/2010 till:30/06/2018 text:gibkiy gibkiy gibkiy bar:themadcap from:25/05/2012 till:30/06/2018 text:THE MADCAP LAUGHS bar:themadcap color:2color from:25/05/2012 till:30/06/2018 width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:jils color:2color from:11/11/2011 till:30/03/2013 text:JILS bar:keel color:2color from:07/08/2015 till:30/06/2018 text:KEEL bar:DECAYS from:16/12/2017 till:30/06/2018 text: DECAYS bar:DECAYS color:2color from:16/12/2017 till:30/06/2018 width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) Discography Albums Lamiel_0.jpg| Lamiel 開眼 EP (1998.10.3) Lamiel_1.jpg| Lamiel 鬨の声 EP (1999.3.20) Lamiel_2.jpg| Lamiel 心葬 EP (1999.9.26) deadman_1.jpg| deadman siteOfScafFold EP (2001.11.21) deadman_2.jpg| deadman no alternative full-length (2003.03.08) deadman_3.jpg| deadman 701125 EP (2005.04.06) deadman_4.jpg| deadman - in the direction of sunrise and night light full-length (2005.12.14) 16345-studs-48fr.jpg| the studs studs EP (2007.06.13) 16343-andhate-c7y3.jpg| the studs and hate full-length (2008.03.05) 16350-alansmithee-yprx.jpg| the studs alansmithee full-length (2009.05.20) god_1.jpg| the god and death stars addle apple EP (2011.09.26) god_2.jpg| the god and death stars tonight is the night EP (2012.06.13) god_3.jpg| the god and death stars dawn of the god full-length (2013.05.06) TML_1.jpg| THE MADCAP LAUGHS THE MIDNIGHT LOVE full-length (2014.06.18) god_4.jpg| the god and death stars 賑やかな食卓 EP (2014.10.29) hfp_1.jpg| highfashionparalyze - 人は様々な自虐の唄を鳴らす EP (2015.2.5) KEEL_1.jpg| KEEL Cthulhu EP (2015.08.16) KEEL_2.jpg| KEEL R'lyeh EP (2015.10.07) gibkiy_1.jpg| gibkiy gibkiy gibkiy 不条理種劇 full-length (2016.2.24) god_5.jpg| the god and death stars after the addle apple EP (2016.04.20) KEEL_3.jpg| KEEL Raison d'être et de sang EP (2016.10.07) KEEL_4.jpg| KEEL undead beauty EP (2016.12.23) gibkiy_2.jpg| gibkiy gibkiy gibkiy In incontinence full-length (2017.8.9) Singles with Another you * 199?.??.?? Mad Mind (demo) with Lamiel * 1997.11.16 碧 (demo) * 1998.01.31 朱 (demo) * 1998.08.23 黒 (demo) * 1999.08.26 Naked Eye with kein * 2000.01.21 朦朧の実 * 2000.05.12 グラミー * 2000.06.08 クランケ (free distributed) with deadman * 2001.04.25 subliminal effect * 2001.08.20 in media * 2002.06.21 苦悩の中の耐え難い存在 (demo) * 2003.04.13 family * 2003.10.11 雨降りの向日葵 * 2004.01.13 カフカ/モーニス * 2004.10.06 ℃(ディグリーズ・センティグレード) * 2005.03.09 聖者ノ行進 with the studs * 2008.01.16 虹の色 * 2008.02.06 gaze * 2008.10.01 クリーピークローリー * 2008.10.08 あの音 * 2008.10.15 帳 * 2008.12.03 スパイダーネスト/闇のち雨 with the god and death stars * 2012.12.22 brother mustang and sister ripper * 2013.04.06 殆ど腐敗 (digital) * 2013.12.25 side of a complicated night * 2016.02.25 deep snow burned away (live limited) * 2016.07.23 ミンチ (live limited) * 2016.08.14 穴々 (live limited) * 2017.07.16 その家から漏れる匂い with highfashionparalyze / gibkiy gibkiy gibkiy * 2011.04.04 spoiled/蟻は血が重要である/形のない 愛したのは お前だけが * 2015.10.16 MA&MA&MA * 2016.09.11 I LOVE YOU with THE MADCAP LAUGHS * 2013.11.20 黒盤 Guest Appearances * 2002.07.20 KISUIプロジェクト - ばらばら * 2011.04.20 大佑と黒の隠者達 - 嘘と迷路 (guitar on track 12) * 2016.02.16 MUNIMUNI - A_Kills_A * 2017.09.13 ウミユリ - 飢 *2018.01.?? ASAGI - 斑 Category:Profiles Category:Guitarists Category:Vocalists